


Slow Ride (To Break You In)

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam overcomes Dean's hesitations about the two of them, and about trying something completely new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Ride (To Break You In)

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://antychan.livejournal.com/profile)[**antychan**](http://antychan.livejournal.com/), who wanted bottom!Sam guiding Dean through the ropes. Also for [](http://writers-choice.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://writers-choice.livejournal.com/)**writers_choice** , this obviously is "ride."

x-x-x-x-x

Dean thought he said _No,_ even said it more than once, but Sam kept kissing him and touching him until the tsunami of Dean's dark desires and Sam himself swept right over him. All he could do was let go and slip underneath.

He'd lied to himself about it for years, in between feeling that it was why Sam was better off without him, away at Stanford. Wanting this with his own brother just proved that he was a poor excuse for humanity—fit for saving lives, and not much else. But the way Sam was devouring him with his mouth finally pushed all those thoughts out of Dean's head.

"Right here," Sam said, guiding Dean down into one of the room chairs. Sam pulled his shirt off, his skin gleaming golden under the weak light of the motel lamp. Then he unbuttoned Dean's shirt, lifting it over Dean's head and tossing it on the bed behind him. "Let me show you."

Sam brought some lube out of his duffel bag and set it on the table next to Dean, kissing Dean's mouth and neck until the doubts had dissipated again. Then he stripped off the rest of his clothes and moved in front of Dean, running his hands over Dean's shoulders before sitting down to straddle him.

_Fuck_ —if Dean thought the kissing was intense, it didn't _begin_ to approach what it felt like having Sam naked and pressed up against him, chest brushing against his own while Dean's hands found their way to Sam's back and the curve of his ass. Dean's pants grew tight, everything focused-in and almost painful as he sat trapped under the heavy weight of his brother. Sam drew Dean's lower lip into his mouth and nibbled and sucked on it while running his fingers through the hair at the base of Dean's neck. He kept moving over Dean, wrought-up and restless, every shift sending a jolt of sensation right to Dean's cock.

"Now, hang on," Sam said, standing up long enough to pull down Dean's jeans and grab the lube. He shifted Dean's legs slightly apart and sat back down. "I'm going to open myself up and get ready for you."

Dean watched Sam lean back slightly and work a finger into himself, moving it around before adding another. Sam made a sound halfway between a grunt and a groan, but the expression on his face showed that it felt good. The twisting motion turned to thrusting, with precum beading up at the tip of Sam's cock, and Dean went rock-hard and dry-mouthed at the sight of it. He tightened his grip on Sam's thighs.

"You're going to love this," Sam said then, lifting himself up slightly. He sank down onto Dean, surrounding him with heavenly heat—so fucking _tight_ —before finally starting to move.

It was slow at first, so achingly slow that it made Dean shake. Sam kissed him again, breaking it off when his breathing grew ragged. Little by little, Sam picked up speed until he was riding Dean like a pro. The way Sam looked then—head tipped up as he hung onto the back of the chair to support himself—was hotter than any fantasy Dean ever denied having.

Sam kept going, his cock smearing over Dean's chest as he ground himself down onto Dean and then back up again. Dean stroked up Sam's sides, thumbing roughly over Sam's nipples while the pressure built behind his balls and a moan worked its way out of his throat.

"C'mon," Sam said, his voice hoarse and broken, and the sound tore right through the last of Dean's restraint. Dean rushed headlong into orgasm, calling his brother's name and pumping his ass slick with come as Sam groaned happily and just kept on riding.

When Sam reached for himself, Dean shoved his hand away and took control. Pulling and twisting—Sam's mouth finding his again, tongue thrusting in and sweeping across Dean's—it seemed only seconds before Sam pulled back with a gasp and splashed his release across the front of Dean's chest.

"Fuck…" Dean exhaled unevenly when it was over, his legs numbing under Sam's weight.

"Well, yeah," Sam laughed between breaths, "that was pretty much the whole point."

"Where—" Dean started, "I mean how—" He stopped, not sure whether it was the right thing to ask.

"I'm big on research," Sam answered. "Years of it," he added softly.

"Is that the whole story?"

"As much as actually you need to know, so let's leave it at that."

Sam kissed him slowly this time, tender instead of torrid, and Dean realized he probably couldn't handle the details anyway. Now was good enough.

"So where do we go from here?" he asked.

"More of this, or something a little different, maybe in the bed next time."

"But don't you think—I mean, we probably shouldn't—"

Sam cut him off. "You chickenshit out on me, and I'll break your dick in half."

Dean blinked. "So you're sure, then."

"Waited more'n six years for this already. That's as sure as I get."

Something inside Dean softened, then lifted and let go.

"Okay," he said finally, not yet ready to tell Sam how relieved those words made him feel. "I can handle that."

He stroked across Sam's back, up the curve of Sam's shoulder, leaning in to murmur in his ear:

"We'll take it as it comes, try not to overthink it. Besides—I've always liked action way more than talking anyway…"

 

_\-------- fin --------_


End file.
